


before you go// Akaashi Keiji x Reader

by akaashis0nlyfansacc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis0nlyfansacc/pseuds/akaashis0nlyfansacc
Summary: It’s officially You and Akaashi’s 2 week anniversary. It’s been hours and you haven’t gotten a single call or text. You worried but eventually the hospital called and said Akaashi was in a car accident. This was no accident. His father caused it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: akaashi





	before you go// Akaashi Keiji x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties.. PLEASE DONT CRY. i sobbed while making this. It absolutely hurt me. Akaashi is the loml nd it just hurt. lmk who i hurt. tag me @keijisgirll on tiktok!

today was you and Akaashi’s two week anniversary. You were texting him. He was in the car with his dad. They were getting flowers for you since it was a special today. He said he’d see you in 20 minutes. You continued to do your makeup. To pass the time you watched a few movies on your laptop not even keeping track of the time. You realized it was 4:30PM. you haven’t got a text or call back from Akaashi. His phone kept going to voicemail. 

“ hmm that’s odd..” you said to yourself 

your first thought was to call his best friends. Kuroo and Bokuto. First you called Kuroo. 

“ hey kuroo,” you said.  
“ hey y/n everything alright?” kuroo questioned.  
“ not really.. Akaashi isn’t answering his phone”  
“ hmm try asking bokuto? if not go over to his house”  
“ thanks Kuroo!” you hung up. 

Next was Bokuto.  
“ Hey Bo! Can I ask you something?” you asked  
“ Hey y/n! sure what’s up” he said excitingly.  
“ By chance, have you spoken to Akaashi recently? he’s not answering his phone” you got anxious.  
“ He hasn’t answered me either it’s kinda strange.. we always text or play imessage games but today was different” he said 

you could hear Bokuto getting worried.  
“ i’m gonna go over to his house.. i’ll keep you updated Bo!” you said!  
“ Okay y/n! enjoy your 2 week anniversary with Akaashi” he hung up. 

you packed your purse with your purse and any additional makeup and your sunglasses since it was sunny outside. You got into your car and drove off to Akaashi’s house. After about 5 minutes you arrived at his house. You knocked on his door to his mother. 

“ Hello y/n! you look amazing! How can I help you?” she asked  
“ hi mrs Akaashi! Akaashi isn’t answering his phone. I'm a little worried.. by chance is he home?” you questioned.  
“ He hasn’t come home yet. He’s been out with his dad all day.” She said.  
“ Oh?” you went blank faced.  
“ Hmm this is odd.. He’d usually answer his phone. I’m gonna try calling him. I’ll get back to you alright y/n?”  
“ Yeah” you frowned. 

You got back into your car and drove back home. While at home you went through the box of photos with you and Akaashi. Even though you guys started dating 2 weeks ago.. you had a lot of photos together. You started to tear up. All you wanted to do was spend time with your boyfriend. 

You received a call. You picked up.  
“ hello is this y/n?” a strange voice said.  
“ speaking” you said.  
“ Hello this is the Tokyo hospital.. Your boyfriend Akaashi was in a car accident. He’s been begging for us to call you” the doctor said.  
“ he.. what” your heart sank.  
“The ER found him in a crashed car”  
“ I'll be there in 5 minutes please stay with him” you teared up. 

You ran into your car and sped off to the hospital. You had Kuroo and Bokuto on speed dial. 

“ guys.. akaashi was in a car accident. GET TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP” you cried and hung up the phone. 

You arrived at the hospital and checked in. You quickly walked to Akaashi’s hospital room. The nurse was leaving the room. 

“ You’re the girlfriend?” She questioned.  
“ Yes” you wiped your tears with your sleeve. 

you walked in to see Akaashi in a position you never thought you’d see him in. 

“Akaashi.. baby? are you alright” you started to sob.  
you went over to him.  
“ It hurts y/n.” the tears rolled down from his eyes.  
“ How did this happen to you” you held his hand  
“ my - my father” he suffered just to say those words.  
“ He did this to you?” you said with the tears rolling down your cheek.  
“ please don’t die” you gripped his hand  
“ i won’t.. i can’t stand seeing you sad my love” he tried to wipe your eyes 

Kuroo and Bokuto came to pay a visit. They sat with him and tried to keep him from closing his eyes. They made jokes and tried to keep him smiling. He struggled to move his arm. There was a large bandage wrapped on his head. The doctor claimed that his head was bleeding. His arm bone snapped. When the ambulance arrived he was unconscious. They managed to bring him back to life with oxygen. They said they’re trying their best for him to stay. Eventually Kuroo and Bokuto had to leave. You could tell it was hard for them to say goodbye. Especially Bokuto. He didn’t wanna leave Akaashi knowing that he might not see him again. Eventually it was just you and Akaashi. 

“ Akaashi I'm sorry you had to go through that” You looked at him.  
“ Don’t be sorry babe.. i’m just glad it wasn’t you who got injured” he tried to hold your hand.  
“ You didn’t deserve this” you sobbed.  
“ i'd rather die than see you dead.. you’re my everything” he tried to smile. The pain was too much and you could tell. 

At this time, visiting hours were over. You said bye to Akaashi planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“ I love you y/n.. always and forever” he closed his eyes.  
You heard the heart monitor start beeping. 

You ran to Akaashi’s side. His skin ran cold. He stopped breathing. There was no life in him.  
“ AKAASHI NO STAY WITH ME” you cried as you grasped for his cold hand. You didn’t want the nurses to come. They’d take Akaashi away from you. You sat there crying with Akaashi’s cold hand in yours. You didn’t let go. Not even for a second. Your eyes kept flooding with tears. You couldn’t believe it. He’s gone. He laid there, lifeless. Eventually the nurses walked in and took Akaashi away from you. One of the nurses gave you the hoodie he was wearing during the accident. It still smelt like him. You sobbed into the hoodie. They allowed you to say one more goodbye

you lightly held onto his lifeless hand.  
“akaashi keiji.. i’ll always love you” you began to tear up again.  
those were the last words you said. The last words that hurt to say. The nurses took him away and you had to go home. 

You didn’t feel like talking to anyone. You hid in your room for days. You slept in his hoodie. You didn’t wanna eat. Eventually Kuroo and Bokuto became worried about you. They came over and you explained everything. You explained how he said “ I love you” right before his body became lifeless. Bokuto tried not to cry. Kuroo frowned. Eventually they stopped visiting each other. Kuroo remained in his room for days. Bokuto didn’t eat. All you did was watch pictures of you and akaashi. 

Eventually the day of Akaashi’s funeral came. You showed up because that’s your boyfriend. Kuroo and Bokuto showed up too. Bokuto got a little skinny. Kuroo got depressed. You seen Akaashi’s mother sobbing. His dad remained there blank faced. No emotion. The rest of fukurodani was there. Karasuno was there, Even poor Hinata was crying. You got to see akaashi. He remained dead in his casket. He wore a black colored tux. He was still wearing his promise ring. His face ran cold. You started to cry again. You sat next to Bokuto and Kuroo throughout all the speeches. Eventually it was your turn to give a speech. 

“Akaashi.. well Keiji was the love of my life. He was so ethereal to me. His smile.. which i rarely saw were brighter than the stars in the sky. He was my everything even though we only started dating 2 weeks ago. He always made sure I was okay. Lastly, Mr akaashi.. yeah.. You’re the fucking ass who killed my boyfriend. Akaashi told me everything while he was alive. You crashed the car and ran. You fucking dick you won’t get away with killing him” you began to sob. 

The whole room looked at Akaashi’s dad. Eventually they called the cops and they took him away. 

The funeral finally ended. They let out black, gold, and white balloons in honor of Fukurodani losing their official setter. They Buried Akaashi underground. 

For now.. The name Keiji Akaashi lived in your heart. It lived in your head. Everything you did now.  
You did it for Keiji. His angel above was so proud of you. He still is.

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes.. how y’all feelin? Sorry it has to be this way. SORRY IF I MADE U SOB BTW.


End file.
